


You Had Me From Hello

by justdreaming88



Series: Music [10]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Her voice had a slight Californian accent and he held her hand a little longer than necessary.</i> Part 10 in the <i>Music</i> series. Based on Toby's comment in <i>All Access</i> (see below) and un-releated to my previous C.J./Toby history fics. The song is <i>You Had Me From Hello</i> by Bon Jovi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me From Hello

**_"C.J. was someone I found during a senatorial campaign - in New York. Ah, she was doing PR with a New York firm." --- Toby_ **

_"The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello"_

She walked into the crowded room, looking nervous but trying to hide it. The office was busy, people on the phone and others standing in groups talking or having meetings. The Senator shook her hand, and she smiled a greeting. The pair moved around the room and Toby watched the tall woman be introduced to the senior staff on the campaign. They approached Toby and he was able to get a better look at her. She was tall, that was obvious at first glance, taller than him, with brown hair that fell past her shoulders and some streaks of red that caught the light as she moved. He didn't get chance to notice any more because they were in front of him.

"Toby, this is Claudia Cregg she's with Henderson PR and is joining the campaign as a consultant."

"Claudia, this is Toby Ziegler he is my Director of Communications so the two of you will be working closely together, along with Anna."

Senator Woods pointed back across the room to the Press Secretary. Toby shook hands with her, and she smiled.

"Hello, I prefer C.J. to Claudia."

Her voice had a slight Californian accent and he held her hand a little longer than necessary.

_"Thinking back it took one breath  
One word to change my life"_

They were at a fundraiser, about two weeks since C.J.'s arrival and she took his breath away. She walked towards him, looking amazing in a long red dress that hugged her curves but looked elegant and confident. They walked into the ballroom together but split off to do their jobs, smooth talk fellow Democrats into giving the campaign money.

Throughout the night, his thoughts and eyes kept drifting towards her. As the party began to wind down, Toby walked towards her and led her out onto the dance floor. They moved well together, bodies pressed close together and dancing in a slow circle.

_"When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone  
Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
You just smile and steal the show_

_You come to me and take my hand  
We start dancin' slow  
You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low"_

He didn't sleep with co-workers but C.J. was different, and that wasn't their first kiss but it was more of a date than their other evenings together and she wasn't just a co-worker, she was C.J. and there was just something about C.J. that made people love her.

_"Standing here my hands in my pockets  
Like I have a thousand times  
Thinking back it took one breath  
One word to change my life"_


End file.
